Detrás del espejo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Sachan se esconde vuelve a usar el truco de esconderse detrás del espejo de la casa de Gintoki y ve algo que no se esperaba. GintokixKatsura


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Este capitulo esta ambientado después de lo que ocurre en el capítulo 5 de Gintamaº :D**

* * *

La casa estaba en total silencio,todos sus habitantes estaban fuera. La casa estaba sumida en un extraño silencio,Kagura se había ido con Sadaharu a Dios sabe qué, Shinpachi estaba pasando el día con su hermana y Gintoki parecía haber salido a comprar unas cosas. El lugar estaba sumido en un extraño y poco habitual silencio.

Solo había una persona en la casa,era Sachan. Esta,llevaba varios días buscando la manera de colarse discretamente en la casa para poder ver a Gintoki en todo su esplendor. La primera vez lograron engañarla y asustarla. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del fraude,no tardó en volver. De nuevo,estaba escondida detrás del espejo que había colocado en la cocina.

Llevaba unos días ahí,todavía no había podido ver a Gintoki como quería,pero ya parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia. Eso significaba que el que ella estuviera ahí no afectaba mucho a Gintoki,por lo que podía tener una posibilidad con él. Con solo pensar en Gintoki,su cuerpo entero era invadido por una fuerte ola de calor.

Se pudo escuchar como se habría la puerta de la casa. El calor que invadía a Sachan se esfumó y esta prestó atención a lo que ocurría en la casa. Se escuchaban pasos de dos personas que se acercaban hacía la cocina e iban hablando,pero no pudo distinguir muy bien sobre qué.

—No es Zura,es Katsura—se quejó una de las personas.

Sachan vio como Katsura entraba en la cocina,llevaba unas bolsas con lo que claramente era comida. Tras él,entró Gintoki. Se preguntó que hacía ahí Katsura,no parecía estar intentando convencer a Gintoki de unirse a los Joui.

—Vale,como quieras—dijo Gintoki,no haciendo mucho caso a la queja de Katsura—Pero confírmame que me vas a hacer la comida— pidió,se le veía un poco harto.

Katsura colocó las bolsas de comida sobre la encimera,no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Sachan,aunque esta pudo ver como algo parecía alterado. A lo mejor,pese a no haberla notado,de una manera indirecta,se sentía observado o algo similar.

—Es que no comprendo porque me has ido a buscar tan de repente— dijo Katsura,estaba un tanto calmado. Al contrario de Gintoki,quien parecía estar conteniéndose—Además,¡me has hecho pagar la comida y encima quieres que cocine para ti!—se quejó.

Vale,lo de que Gintoki le hubiera hecho pagar eso a Katsura,para ahorrarse el dinero,a Sachan le sonaba como algo muy propio de Gintoki. Lo que realmente no comprendía es porque le pediría a Katsura que cocinara para él. ¡Ella le cocinaría todo lo que quisiera sin dudarlo y sin una queja!

Gintoki suspiró,quería mantener la calma y la compostura. Miró fijamente a Katsura,Sachan no supo el que era,pero había algo evidentemente diferente en su mirada.

—Hoy después de mucho tiempo,tengo la casa para mi solo—le dijo remarcando cada palabra—Y hacía mucho que no estábamos a solas—se le acercó mucho,demasiado para el gusto de Sachan— Además,cuando tú cocinas para mí es de las pocas veces que como dignamente—añadió con un tono poco habitual,se le escuchaba algo tierno.

Katsura pareció relajarse y comenzó a sacar la comida de las bolsas,estaba dispuesto a cocinar para Gintoki. Y el chico de la permanente natural lo miró con los ojos extrañamente iluminados.

—Es verdad,hace mucho desde la última vez que estamos a solas—se giró un poco para mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa—Me alegra que me llamaras.

Vale,Sachan se dio cuenta de que el asunto cada vez estaba degenerando más y más y parecía dirigirse a un punto que sabía que no le haría ninguna gracia. Sin darse cuenta,cada vez se había estado pegando al cristal. Pero no podía ser,Gintoki debería estar intentando librarse de ella y había buscado otra manera un tanto,peculiar.

Ajeno a todo eso,Katsura estaba dispuesto a comenzar a cocinar. Pero Gintoki le agarró suavemente por el brazo y lo atrajo hacía él. Mientras lo atraía,lo iba girando y así acabaron abrazados. Katsura no tardó ni un segundo en corresponder el abrazo,estaba contento.

Y a Sachan estaba por darle un ataque al corazón,no,no podía ser verdad,sus gafas se debían haber roto. Sachan pensó que eso no podía ser peor,a los dos segundos de ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que equivocada estaba.

Gintoki bajó su cabeza hasta juntar sus labios con los de Katsura. Si,esos dos,se estaban besando. Y lo que comenzó como un suave y tierno beso,pasó a ser un beso muy pero que muy apasionado. Cuando Sachan pudo ver que el beso era con lengua. Sintió como su corazón se caía a cachitos y como la llenaba una furia increíble.

Y salió de golpe del espejo,rompiéndolo. Gintoki apartó a Katsura de la trayectoria de Sachan,había estado esperando que eso pasara desde que Katsura había entrado por la puerta de su casa. Rompieron el beso y se separaron,pero Katura no le quitaba el ojo,estaba enfadado.

—¡Puedo explicártelo!—aseguró Gintoki a Katsura,pero antes tenía que zanjar lo de Sachan—Mira,no quería recurrir a algo tan bruto,pero es que llevas más de una semana espiándonos y ya no sabíamos como librarnos de ti—Sachan fue a decir algo,pero Gintoki siguió hablando—Y si,Zura y yo estamos saliendo,desde hace mucho tiempo,entre tú y yo no va a haber nada,ya estoy con otro.

Sachan salió corriendo soltando un grito de frustración y con un tanto de melodrama. Corrió por los tejados. Al principio le afectó saber que Gintoki estaba con otro,pero conforme la desilusión se le iba pasando se dio cuenta de que eso no le importaba y que nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en el amor que sentía por Gintoki. Le habían ganado la batalla,pero no la guerra.

Y bueno,Gintoki se sentía culpable por haberle tenido que romper el corazón a Sachan de esa manera,pero extrañaba su intimidad,así que grandes problemas,grandes soluciones. No podía olvidar que en esos momentos tenía otro problema,un Katsura con cara de pocos amigos no paraba de mirarlo y Gintoki sabía que como la casa explotaba,le iba a caer una gorda.

—Em—vale,no sabía bien como conseguir calmarlo,así que probó con la verdad—Lleva una semana espiándonos desde ese espejo.

—Un momento—cortó Katsura—¿Me estas confirmando que desde el principio sabias que ella estaba ahí?—Gintoki asintió algo asustado—Eso me lo imaginaba,sigue.

—Es que quería librarme de ella,estaba harto de no tener intimidad y que no parara de mirarme—se quejó algo apurado Gintoki.

—¿Me has traído aquí solo para librarte de ella?—vale,estaba molesto.

—¡Piensa en que si no me la llego a quitar de encima habría visto partes de mí que me reservo solo para ti!—exclamó Gintoki,asustado de como se pondría Katsura y la cosa no pintaba bien—Pero no voy a negar que con la escusa de librarme de Sachan,conseguí que la casa se quedara a solas para poder estar contigo,después de que Sachan se fuera,claro—admitió,intentando quitarle importancia.

Esas últimas palabras si que tuvieron un efecto positivo en Katsura,quien se acercó hasta Gintoki y lo besó. Gintoki no se atrevió a corresponderle en un principio,pero cuando notó que Katsura no iba a volarle la caza,colocó su mano en su boca para profundizar el beso. Se separaron para tomar algo de aire,pero sus caras quedaron muy juntas. Katsura colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Gintoki y apretó su camiseta.

—Me vas a tener que compensar este favor—murmuró con un tono muy sugerente.

Gintoki le miró con una gran y pervertida sonrisa. Todo había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. La comida quedó olvidada,ya comerían más tarde,ese día tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quisieran.

—Por supuesto.


End file.
